


The Tremendous Triad

by AutisticWriter



Series: Haiku Poems [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Haiku, Multi, Poetry, Polyamory, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Beatrice, Bertrand and Lemony may seem like a strange relationship. But when has anything about them ever been normal?





	The Tremendous Triad

Beatrice, Bertrand and  
Lemony, bound together  
with love and secrets.


End file.
